The Sound Of Rum
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "OW!"I groaned.  I heard mumbling. I wasn't alone. I pulled out my flask and sipped it.  I became aware of ragged breathing, and a girl crying.  No, yelling, angrily.   "Hello" said a voice.
1. Info & Prolouge

**The Sound Of Rum**

**A Maximum Ride/ Daniel Crossover**

**Books: Maximum Ride(Post ANGEL) Dangerous Days Of Daniel X(after The Last One)**

**OC: Kenzi Sommersay **

**Dramatis Personae**

**Kenzi Sommersay**

Kenzi is a supposed innocent from D.C when really she was purposely caught to infiltrate the school. She's always alone because she doesn't trust people. She was born to a couple of the doctors and was exposed to the DNA. She can speak fluent Russian, Japanese, Spanish, French and Mandarin. Her mother was half Japanese, half Chinese and her dad was American. Her abilities include: Pyrokinesis(She can create and control fire), making you believe anything she tells you, seeing the future, and knowing everything about a person by touching them. Has a flask that has rum and lemonade in it. Her appearance is that of a simple person: Black hair, blue eyes, angled face with high cheek bones, straight teeth, small chest, small waist , slender, dragon tattoo on her back. But the school doesn't know that when they capture her. If they knew she had they dragon tattoo, they'd kill her. She's 15.

**Max Ride**

Max is a born leader, who _sometimes _has a soft heart. Her parents are Jeb Batchelder and Dr. Valencia has a Voice in her head, which gives her cryptic messages that she sometimes disregards. She initially feared that it was an enemy inside her, or someone from the School tracking the Flock. At one point Max believes the Voice to be Jeb Batchelder's; she is later disappointed when he assures her he is not the voice, but he can be. She's 15.

**Daniel X**

Daniel Is an alien. That's just it. He has leadership abilities, and knows when to take charge. He's a bit strong willed and stubborn. His parents' deaths left him with a list of alien criminals that he is to terminate. His main target is Number 1 on the list, a dreadful alien known as The Prayer. Daniel has the power to create with his mind, but must be focused and calm. In the book Daniel explains, "There's only so much I can create, for a limited period. I have to be really calm, and concentrate like you wouldn't believe. If I'm tired or cranky, forget it—it won't work. Plus there seems to be a mass limit. Or sometimes I seem to run up against a mental block of some kind. One time I tried to create a really cool, flaming red Ferrari, but nothing happened." He can shapeshift and read minds, which makes it easier to terminate all the aliens. He is forced to move from town to town because of some laws he has broken, and he must move to wherever the next alien on the list is living. He is very smart, but sometimes he acts dumb, just so he doesn't get made fun of or so that he doesn't gain unwanted attention. He's 15.

**Prologue(Kenzi's POV)**

I became aware of someone dragging me across a floor, a bad floor. Then I was thrown into a room.

"OW!"I groaned. I heard mumbling. I wasn't alone. I pulled out my flask and sipped it. I became aware of ragged breathing, and a girl crying. No, yelling, angrily. I curled up into a ball.

"Hello" said a voice.


	2. Wicked

**The Sound Of Rum**

**A Maximum Ride/ Daniel Crossover**

**Books: Maximum Ride(Post ANGEL) Dangerous Days Of Daniel X(after The Last One)**

**OC: Kenzi Sommersay **

I looked around. No one had said a word.

-Awhile later-

"Get her up." I was aware of someone clutching my arms menacingly.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! STOP! PLEASE!" I was causing a ruckus. My fellow prisoners just stared. Didn't they see what was happening?

"Sedate her. She'll be trouble if you don't." I was kicking and thrashing. Until I saw that enormous needle. I passed out at the sight of it.

-an hour later-

"Hmm. I've never seen an unaltered human born with a fire retardant in their blood."

"Maybe she has been genetically altered. But that doesn't matter. We have the three most threatening teenagers in America, in our lab. We don't have to worry."

"Well you should. " I said. I was making him believe it. The other doctor whacked his accomplice.

"Don't let her get in your head. She's got one of the rare powers." He said. The other one snapped out of the trance. I started a fire ,quickly surrounding my enemies. Next thing I knew , a tranquilizer dart was sitting in my neck. They had to stop shooting me with those….

-A few minutes later-

I was being dragged back. I didn't bother fighting. I didn't need another tranquilizer dart in my neck . I was thrown back into the room. The light was on this time. I hid in the corner again.

"hello again. It hurts, doesn't it. You get used to it after awhile though." That voice again. I looked out of the corner of my eye. I pulled out my lighter and started fiddling with it. Open, closed, open, closed, open , closed, open ,closed, repeat a million times.

"Could you not?" The girl asked. I put it away. Then pulled it out again. She eyed me closely. I pulled out my flask, turned the lighter on, took a sip of lemonade and rum then spit it into the flame. The fire flickered, growing, then condensed into it's original shape. The boy stared for a second. The girl clapped. "Wicked!"


	3. Holy God!

**The Sound Of Rum**

**A Maximum Ride/ Daniel X Crossover**

**Books: Maximum Ride(Post ANGEL) Dangerous Days Of Daniel X(after The Last One)**

**OC: Kenzi Sommersay **

I found out the girl's names was Max. The boy still wasn't saying anything. I was going to_ make _him tell me.

_Tell me. Tell your name, who you are, where you come from. I'll take it to the grave.._ Nothing. No one could block the push, yet he just did. I decided I'd ignore him, but that was hard. He drew my attention. His skin looked so soft and warm and inviting and….._**Kenzi**__!_ I snapped myself out of my trance.

"He never talks. He never has. Doesn't fight them, doesn't even whimper." Max explained. I nodded.

_It's cause no one needs to know._ I thought I was going crazy. Maybe I was. I sat around for a bit, bored.

_Kenzi._ I looked up. No one had spoke.

_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **_I told it.

_Now, Kenzi. You asked. My name is Daniel X. I'm an alien , I come from a planet called Alpar Nok and I'm right next to you._ I looked up.

"Holy god!" I yelled. He was _right there, 3 inches from my face._


	4. Shadows

The Sound Of Rum

A Maximum Ride/ Daniel X Crossover

Books: Maximum Ride(Post ANGEL) Dangerous Days Of Daniel X(after The Last One)

OC: Kenzi Sommersay

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him. His eyes met mine for once. Suddenly the door slammed open. _Here we go again._ Didn't he ever use his voice?

They grabbed my hair and dragged me to a white room. The clothes I'd been wearing since I got here were ripped off and I was tied to a table.

Naked. What kind of place were these sick bastards running? Had they done this to Max and Daniel?

"Name...Kenzi...Gender...Female...Size...5'7...Hai r...Black...Iris...Blue...Injection...TK5.3..." A voice noted. I swallowed. Another needle? Great.

A tall, tanned doctor(I assumed, anyway) entered the room and stared at me.

"What you looking, fool?" I snapped. He simply chuckled at me. he produced a needle from his pocket.

"Say goodnight, Kenzi." Well, no. I didn't go to sleep. Maybe my body was immune to the tranquillizers now...

But this was not a tranquillizer. "FUCK!" I screamed through gritted teeth. Pain was searing through my body, every part of me ached as I thrashed and screamed on the table, arching my back in agony. Tears stung my eyes as the venom sunk into bloodstream. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck..." I exhaled, calm demeanour finally failing me I as I struggled to keep my eyes open, to see what they were going to pull next. Finally, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the dark room again. Daniel was staring at me and I assumed I was still naked. But I was too weak to care, to move, to yell at him to get some manners. Slowly, I shut my eyes and rested, not really sleeping, but not fully coherent. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but for some reason, I didn't really...I don't know, I mean I knew it was there, I just kind of didn't feel it in the whole sense. If that makes a lick of sense.

A few hours later I woke to someone breathing in my ear. I groaned in discomfort, and the warmth that enveloped my body left. I whined at the loss, sitting up and noting it was Daniel. At first I felt violated, intruded. After the initial violation, a part of me told myself it was better than watching him die.


End file.
